Doctor Who:Possession
by Dalekbuster523
Summary: After Amy's mobile phone possesses her,the Doctor and co realize somebody is using dangerous alien particles to take over the human race via the use of mobile phones.


**PREQUEL**

Something was going on. Something that was going to endanger the human race. But Professor Dean didn't know that. He was sat in a large laboratory,loads of different and complex machines surrounded the room. Professor Dean was sat behind a desk,on which was what looked like a disassembled mobile phone. Next to it was a bottle which according to the label on it,contained alien particles. Professor Dean had mad,wild white hair and glistening,green eyes. He carefully picked up a pair of tweezers and used them to take some of the alien particles out of the bottle and into the mobile phone. He then put all the parts of it together and fixed them together with a screwdriver and nails. Professor Deans turned on the mobile phone and the screen came on.

"It worked!"he said delightfully.

But he had no idea of what problems it would cause...

* * *

><p>And now,I take you back to where Planet of the circus left off.<p>

The Doctor and Rory stared,as they noticed the mobile phone had taken her over.

"Rory,get that phone off Amy."ordered the Doctor.

Rory reached over to the phone in Amy's hand,but almost as if she was being told to,Amy moved it out of he's reach.

"You must obey my masters."Amy said,in a unnatural,robotic voice.

"Masters?Amy,this is important. Tell me who you're masters are."Rory demanded.

"I only answer to my masters."she replied.

While Rory kept Amy busy,the Doctor got out he's sonic screwdriver and soniced. Amy shook her head.

"Welcome back."Rory said,hugging his wife,glad she was back to her proper state.

"What are you going on about?I've always been here."pointed out Amy.

"That mobile phone somehow possessed you."Rory explained.

"I deactivated the phone with my sonic. Always comes in useful,my sonic .Should be in a Argos catalogue. It'd be on every kid's christmas list."the Doctor said.

"Or being sold for 1 pound on price drop!"Amy said cheekily.

"Oi!My sonic's not some cheap shopping channel tat!"he exclaimed. "Now,let's investigate this phone. Amy,give it to me. I've got some phone breaking to do."

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory surrounded the Doctor,as he got out a hammer and started smashing Amy's phone to pieces.<p>

"What make is Amy's phone?"asked the Doctor urgently.

"Frackginatic"Rory said nervously.

"That's bad. Very bad. Frackgins is a type of Alien particle."The Doctor told Amy and Rory. "Which means someone or something is trying to control the human race with the one thing they love. Mobile phones."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later,the phone was well and truly smashed to pieces. The Doctor got a magnifying glass out and studied the broken mess on the TARDIS floor.<p>

"Ah,yes. I'm right. There's definatley Frackgins there."he announced.

* * *

><p>Clyde was walking back from school,on a ordinary,cold winter's day. It had been a rather boring school day,as usual. Clyde had paid absolutley no attention whatsoever. As far as he was concerned,none of them were important. Well,apart from Art. He only wanted to make comic strips when he was older and he doubted English and Maths would be needed for that. He's phone rang. Probably Rani. Clyde took the phone out of he's pocket carefully and answered it. All of a sudden, Clyde's arms and legs stuck firmly to he's side,unable to move and he's pupils shrunk. He had been possessed.<p>

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane heard a knock at the door. She made her way over to the door and answered. Clyde's mother was there,a worried look painted on her face.<p>

"Have you seen Clyde anywhere?He hasn't come home from school yet and it's really worrying me."asked Clyde's mum,shredding tears.

"No,sorry. He's usually round here by now. Tell you what,let's look for him. Meet me here in about,ooh,roughly 10 minutes, ok?"

" Ok."

* * *

><p>"Mr Smith,I need you."said Sarah Jane,stood in the attic.<p>

Mr Smith emerged from the wall,like something you'd expect to see a long way into the future.

"Mr Smith,I'd like you to search every street,every building and every bit of land around this area for Clyde Langer."ordered Sarah.

"Scanning streets now."confirmed Mr Smith.

The scan for Clyde only took 5 minutes.

"Information. Clyde is currently outside Park Vale school."the computer informed Sarah.

* * *

><p>Clyde's mother and Sarah got out of the car. They quickly spotted Clyde,who was strangely stood still,not even moving one inch. Sarah knew something was wrong. She ran over to Clyde and looked in horror as she realized: "Clyde's been possessed."<p>

"You must obey my masters."Clyde said,unnaturally. "Obey or my Masters will kill you."


End file.
